Blood, Drops and a marriage
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Saitou&Okita - This is a side-story to 'Saitou Tokio. A life', written by Mara. But it can be understood alone, and, in my opinion, this fic is a beautiful (yaoi) love story. And..well...I'm definilty an Okita's fan, so....


****

IMPORTANT, READ THIS BEFORE THE FIC: Well, first of all, it's important to explain that this fic is yaoi, based on an excellent fic by 'Mara', named "Saitou Tokio. A Life" (can be found at http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/src.php or at her site http://www.geocities.com/mara_amber1), about the first days of Tokio's and Hajime's marriage. It's good to remind you that the author made Saitou get married during the Bakumatsu and while Okita was still alive. She also made Tokio into a woman who is voluntarious and loves fights... a bit like Kaoru, but much more cold blooded.

So that you can situate yourselves, in the scene I chose for my fic, Tokio had been training with Okita when he had an extremely strong cough attack (remember he's got tuberculosis, right?). So she took him to the bedroom, called the doctor and then she got to know that he was about to die. Totally disturbed, since Okita wasn't only one of Saitou's best friends, but also the best friend she had among the members of the Shinsengumi, she embraces him while he's still laid down. It is at this moment that Hajime arrives and catches her with Okita in a rather embarrassing position. The outcome couldn't be different: they argue, Saitou hits his wife and throws her towards the paper walls. And, of course, punches Okita's face when he's still in bed (Saitou theoretically didn't know Okita had tuberculosis). 

Tokio gets furious and goes to the temple to think about the event. Okita stays and talks to Saitou. The conversation is not shown in the fic, going straight to the scene in the temple when Okita talks Tokio into going back to talk to her husband.

What else can I say? The 'conversation' between the two (Saitou and Okita) is in fact the scene I decided to describe here. And... if I pissed you off with this introduction, I apologize, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted you to know what this scene that inspired me was about, since it doesn't exist in any way in the anime or the manga or the OVAs.

After having informed you, have fun

****

BLOOD, DROPS AND A MARRIAGE

By MICA-CHAN

* * *

The sound of the thin rice paper wall being ripped by Tokio's body that had been hurled by Saitou's slap, called the attention of the passers-by, who stopped to look at the woman who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the street, literally flying from the inside of the property used by the Shinsengumi members.

Okita tried, with effort, to get up from the _futon_ where he had been caught embraced with Tokio. His breathing was blocked and he could feel the hot blood flowing on his face, caused by the punch he had received from this friend. However, even though his vision was cloudy, he could get a glimpse of the angry figure of the young wife of the Shinsengumi's 3rd Division's captain, hurriedly moving away from the house.

Saitou started to move in order to follow her, but he felt Okita's hand holding his ankle while he was still on his knees. When he turned his eyes towards his friend, the sight worried him. Okita's face was more flushed than ever and he was sweating in abundance. The blood in his face didn't seem to bother him, but it was obvious that he was in pain and had difficulties to breathe.

Inhaling deeply, trying to dissipate the blinding anger he felt, Saitou got free from the swordsman's hand and looked at the little crowd watching them curiously. Members of the Shinsengumi that had come alerted by another wall destroyed by Hajime and Tokio, and passers-by who had simply stopped at the sight of a woman emerging from out of nowhere in the middle of the street.

Harshly, Saitou expelled all the indiscreet eyes surrounding them and closed the _shoji_ of his friend's bedroom with anger, staying alone with the other man. Okita remained laid down, with a faint smile on his lips.

"May I know who this punch was for? For me or for her?"

Saitou faced him, furious. The amber eyes seemed to burn from inside with flames, ready to annihilate the other swordsman.

"For both, maybe", he replied with a hoarse whisper. "What did you think you were doing, Okita?"

The young man smiled again, but his eyes gleamed malicious and provocative. "Don't you think it was rather obvious?"

Saitou tightened his fist, obviously holding back not to attack his friend. Okita noticed the effort Hajime was making to control himself. Actually, he was wondering silently why the other man hadn't attacked him yet. In his current condition, he was only a target ridiculously easy to be struck down. However, Hajime lowered himself to face him, narrowing his eyes even more.

"She would have been mine, if I had claimed so. You know that, don't you?"

These words were thrown out with mockery and Saitou tightened his jaw, knowing that Okita was provoking him on purpose. "You didn't want her then, why would you want her now?"

Souji finally got up from the _futon_, with his eyes shining. "Because then she wasn't yours."

The affront resulted in the desired effect, and that was the last bit for the swordsman, who had already reached his limit. Saitou jumped upon Okita, bringing him to the ground again, his head hitting against the _tatami_. He looked at Okita's dark eyes, the warm breath and the irritating smile that would never leave his friend's face. He had the impulse to strangle him for just smiling like this, but when he touched the hot skin of the swordsman's face, he backed away, surprised.

"Okita-kun, you've got fever!"

"So...?", he replied, with disregard, as if having a fever was nothing out of the ordinary.

Saitou had to control himself, not to let anger overcome him. He sat down in front of the other man and remained silent, knowing how much Okita hated it when he didn't take any action. As the minutes passed, the silence became more and more embarrassing, to the point of being almost tangible. The animosity was immense, Saitou's tough and inflexible eyes scrutinizing the other's peaceful face.

"What is your intention? To leave me annoyed?"

"No. I'm waiting for you to tell me what really happened."

"I thought you had seen it all. Wasn't it what you had said? Hadn't you told me to keep myself away from your wife because SHE was yours?"

"You are a damned son of a bitch."

Okita got up, coming closer to Hajime, his physiognomy was unusually serious. "I just want what should be mine. Besides, I'm dying."

"We all are."

"I'm serious."

"I know. Do you think I'm idiot? Or blind? We've been together for longer than I can remember, do you really believe I wouldn't notice?"

"I should have married her", said Okita, obviously provoking him.

Saitou tightened his jaw, his mortal look setting upon the other. "She's not your type."

The smile on the face of the Shinsengumi's 1st Division captain was sincere this time. "She is a lot like you, Saitou-san."

"You can be incredibly annoying if you want to", he grumbled, even though he knew that Okita was right. He and Tokio are very much alike, and both were to Souji what honey is to a bee. "But you should start thinking about cleaning this face of yours. Too delicate for so much blood."

Okita let out a short and hoarse laugh that seemed to make the room warmer. He could feel Saitou's amber eyes on him and wondered what his friend would do if he really had an affair with Tokio - not that she wanted to, of course. Knowing Hajime, she wouldn't live too long, and he... Okita knew how good fighting Hajime was, but he preferred not to challenge the other captain to a serious combat. Whatever the outcome was, it would be a waste for the Shinsengumi. But the idea of seeing Saitou's respect and care towards him becoming rage and need for justice wasn't bad at all, it was almost exciting.

His mind was still distant, in a fight that would never really happen, when he felt the profound pain attack him again and the coughing, that had been insistently accompanying him, burst out violently. Blood came ferociously out of his lungs, staining his hands and clothes, and he had to make an effort that he wouldn't lose consciousness. His entire body seemed to be in flames, his eyes burned and sweat ran down his skin. But in spite of the high temperature of his body, he was trembling with na uncontrollable cold.

The coughing continued for some minutes, crawling painfully. Without noticing, he had leaned onto Saitou's body, staining the swordsman with his blood. Hajime didn't show any reaction, the only organ that revealed his worry was his thin eyes, usually tough and dangerous.

"You should rest. I'll leave you here."

Saitou parted from the swordsman and started to get up, but was impeded by Okita. "No." He smiled, in the middle of another series of coughs. "I'm fine."

One of Hajime's eyebrows raised, sarcastically. "Fine? For me, you seem to be ready to be buried."

"Don't be an idiot", his smile still persisted behind the coughing. "Going to bed won't make me live more, or less."

"You really should start thinking before saying anything. You're too inconsequent", retorted Saitou, with his severe and annoyed face.

Okita breathed in, dissembling a sigh, and put himself very close to his friend, with his eyes shining maliciously and a smile dancing on his lips. "And miss this disapproving expression of yours?"

Saitou snorted and tried to turn his back on him, but Okita was faster and nimbly impeded him from moving away, keeping the angular face very close to his, both breathing the same air, their eyes incapable of hiding what was going through their minds.

"Too much blood for such a delicate face, you said." Okita's voice was hoarse, almost a whisper, and made Saitou tremble. The man was dying and yet he could be miserably sensual. "But I believe that...", their lips were very close, the words were almost soundless. They were not touching anywhere, but Hajime could feel the electricity emanating from Okita. He turned slightly away from the lips, leaving Saitou with a painful urge to touch them, and approached his partner's ear. "...the one who should do something about this blood is not me."

Saitou closed his eyes while he felt the other one moving away, and in a reflex action he placed his hand on Okita's nape and pulled him close to himself, covering his friend's lips with a final anxiety, as if that was the last opportunity he could feel him. The taste of blood immediately invaded him and he savored the acrid taste as if it were a rare type of spice.

Souji let himself be kissed, making the most of the warm touch of Saitou's hand on his nape, the softness of his lips, the characteristic taste of the cigarette he always brought to his mouth. How he had missed this effect the other caused on him. To be enraptured with an only touch and see himself lost in the explosion of feelings Hajime presented him. Their bodies were united as if they were one and he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He deepened their kiss, exploring Saitou's mouth calmly, yet possessively.

Saitou's hands finally abandoned Okita's nape and descended lasciviously to the inside of the other man's _nagagi_, getting rid of it and the _hanjuban_ easily. His fingers ran pleasantly over the soft skin, following the faint scars in a tempting gesture. Okita felt his body tremble at the touch and moved away from Saitou's mouth. Hajime's eyes seemed to burn, his red lips begged to touch him again.

Okita inhaled the other captain's scent and smiled, in a veiled invitation, yet not letting Saitou approach him again. He rounded him, placing himself behind Hajime. His arms embraced him sensually, undressing him slowly from behind, not allowing him to see the desire in his obsidian eyes.

He touched Saitou's naked skin and nibbled his beautiful shoulder, making him hold his breath for an instant. His tongue slid along the worked out muscles, accompanying the line of his spine, which made Hajime moan involuntarily and turn around to face him. The amber colored eyes looked like torches flaming with desire. An insatiable hunger reflected on his beautiful features. He liked that feeling. It was a power that, he knew, no other person had over Saitou, except, perhaps, Tokio.

When he thought about his friend's wife, he felt obliged to smile. She had been genuinely concerned about him. What would she say if she came back home and found her husband still in his bedroom? His naked body, his skin pleasantly glittering with a thin layer of sweat, his eyes burning with desire... for him, the only friend he had among the members of the Shinsengumi.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering how long you would last, Saitou-san."

The eyes of the captain of the 3rd Division narrowered and his body acquired a natural tension.

"Do you think you know me so much?"

Okita smiled, his hands mindlessly playing with the other's body, sliding along his abdomen, his waist, his hips... "I know you enough."

Saitou snorted in contempt and nimbly lifted the swordsman up, making Souji wrap his legs around his hips. Okita felt Hajime's hands on his hair, violently pulling his head backwards. His lips touched his neck, making him moan. His tongue started to lick him sensually, following the line of his neck, his firm chin and his ear lobe. He could feel his excitement increasing, the heat running through his body, the blood flowing so fast he almost couldn't hold himself.

He slid his hands down Saitou's back, going around his waist and reaching his groin. He felt the body tremble while he touched it, the intersected breathing, the legs starting to weaken. He continued to explore him, his hands playing with his body, feeling his softness and strength. The power. Hajime Saitou in his hands.

Taken by pleasure, Saitou abandoned the swordsman's neck, letting him return slowly to the floor. Their eyes met and they could see the urgent need that possessed the both of them. Okita nibbled lightly Saitou's nipple, his hands working untiringly. Hajime tried to arrange his thoughts, but it was impossible for him to be rational. He could hear himself moaning, muttering incoherent requests while Okita had fun with his body.

The 1st Division's captain abandoned the shuddering nipples, licking him all over, heading towards his sex. His hot mouth closed around Saitou, making him tremble again, moving with ability, perfectly knowing Hajime's rhythm and reactions.

Before Saitou exploded in his mouth, Okita withdrew himself, watching the other's sensual heaving, his long hair falling humid over his shoulder, his body throbbing with anticipation, craving for his touch and ending an excessively long period he had been without his friend.

Saitou, perfectly understanding the hungry and predatory look of the swordsman, entangled his hand in Okita's hair, turned him around and placed his friend's entire body against his own. Okita's skin was smooth and incredibly hot, his muscles were firm and, although he was short of stature, he seemed to fit perfectly to Hajime's tall and anxious body.

He nibbled Okita's shoulder softly and felt the swordsman's body getting even more closer to his own, leaving his nape free for Saitou's teeth, which thrust in his skin and made his blood burning once more.

He didn't know if Okita was ready, if that was the right moment or not, but the urge in his body took over, the time they had been from each other claimed for compensation. Without any warning, he withdrew slightly from his friend's body and then pulled him again, entering him furiously. He could feel Okita's breathing freeze, the scream caught on his throat. The swordsman's eyes were filled with tears, but his body followed Saitou's rhythm, his head hanging in surrender, his hands rising and entangling in Hajime's hair, and then going down to hold his hips in despair, bringing him even more closer.

Okita felt what he had been expecting from Saitou... pain and pleasure, surrender and possession, his body being torn apart in flames and melting in lust. He had waited to feel him again since the days that preceded the marriage and now he gave himself over to him, knowing that this could be their last time together.

They reached the climax together, the spasms running through their bodies, the sweat flowing while the pleasure spread like a fire, licking every part of their beings until they gradually calmed down, their legs intertwined and their bodies united. Saitou's breathing could be heard and the feeling of the air scraping along Okita's nape made him smile.

"You were quieter than usual." Souji's voice was hoarse and arrived delightfully to Hajime's ears.

"I'm usually with Tokio and don't have reasons to be silent."

Okita closed his eyes with a sigh, and was soon attacked by another coughing series that made him remember how they ended up there.

"Saitou-san, you need to talk to Tokio-san."

The 3rd Division's captain sighed from tiredness. Damned was the time he had met Tokio with Okita. Both had the gift to make his blood boil.

He parted from his friend and started to get dressed, his eyes fixed on Okita's perfect figure still undressed. It was impossible for him to believe that he wouldn't have him around anymore. The thought made him clench his fist with anger, and he turned his eyes away. Better look for Tokio and bring her back.

Okita felt Saitou's eyes over him and didn't bother getting dressed. He liked the other's attention and his friend's characteristic way of feeding from his image. It was only long after that that he started to get dressed.

"Kondou-sama will want to talk to you two."

Saitou's expression showed his distaste.

"You both only bring me trouble."

Okita smiled opening the _shoji_ and leaving the bedroom. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

He felt Saitou's hand on his wrist, making him turn around.

"Don't toy with this."

The swordsman went serious, his dark eyes fixed on Saitou's. "Let's go, I'll help you find her."

Saitou pressed his jaws and inhaled deeply, then he let go of his friend, nodding his head in agreement. Okita was an incredible impertinent person when he wanted. He barely took two steps and his eyes met Kondou-sama's, who informed him that he wanted to talk to Tokio and him after the sunset.

"I swear I'm going to kill Tokio", Saitou snarled in indignation.

Okita couldn't help a diverted look at the other captain and a smile came to his lips. No doubt Saitou and Tokio were the same, that's why he felt so attached to the girl.

With a smile still printed on his face, he went out to the streets of Kyoto. He had a slight idea of where Tokio-san could be, he had to find her and make her understand how important she was in that house and in her husband's life now that he was leaving.

THE END

Start: 02/27/02.

End: 03/20/02.

~*~*~*~

****

Author's note: There, you can crucify me. Since the beginning I thought it was craziness to try to write a lemon yaoi fic. I just don't know how to do this. Therefore, I'm sorry about the mistakes, about the bad description and things like that. One day, who knows, I can do a decent job, but it's not very easy when one doesn't know what really goes on between two men and needs to improvise.

To the Okita lovers, I'm sorry. He could be better, I know. But I did my best, under the circumstances.

And about the ending... argh, I just didn't know what to do, so... don't kill me, please! (you can notice how difficult it was for me to finish, looking at the time it took me, right? Almost a month!! How terrible!!!)

****

Acknowledgments: to the three friends who kindly beta-read the fic for me. As you can see, I didn't regard everything... but I'm like that, terribly selfish with my work, hehehehe. About the ending, I considered and reconsidered the suggestions and ended up leaving it as it was. It's far from being the ideal, but nothing better came to my mind. Anyway, thank you very much. I really wouldn't be posting the fic if it wasn't for your help.

And finally... I dedicate this fic to Yoko-chan, who was the one who convinced me to write a lemon fanfic with Okita. Here it is Claudinha, hope you like it.

****

Feedback (please): gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br


End file.
